Simba TV addiction
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Simba get addictive with TV. Note, this also had parody of each show that Simba and Nala watched.


At Priderock, Mufasa had a surprise for Simba and Nala.

Simba; hey dad, what the surprise?

Nala; yeah, what is it?

Mufasa; alright, alright, I think you can't wait long enough.

Mufasa pull the blanket out of the TV.

Simba; wow.

Nala; what is it?

Mufasa; this is a TV.

Simba; what a TV?

Mufasa; it where you can watch cartoon, show, and movie.

Simba; cool.

Nala; how does it work?

Mufasa; well, you use this remote control to turn it on. If you wanna change the channel just click it.

Nala; how many channel does it had?

Mufasa; it had so many channel.

Simba; awesome.

Mufasa; but remember, don't get to addictive to this TV.

Nala; why not?

Mufasa; if you watch too much TV, your eyes will rust, and it will be hard for you to take lesson before you become the king.

Simba; I see.

Mufasa; well, have fun.

Mufasa left.

Nala; wow, our very own TV.

Simba; what should we watch first?

Nala; I think I should choose a channel.

Simba; and why should I let you?

Nala; because I'm a lady and since I'm the guest in this den, you must treat me like a guest.

Simba; yeah, well it my den and my TV. So I'll pick a channel.

So Simba turned on the TV. The show that was on is My Little Brony.

Nala; what is it?

Simba; I don't know, but this is channel one.

Mufasa; oh I almost forgot, here the list of channel that are on.

Simba; oh, thanks dad.

Mufasa; your welcome, bye.

Nala; okay, the first channel is My Little Brony.

Simba; boring, let see what else is on.

Simba change the channel to number 2.

Nala; what this one called?

Simba; it called The Chimpsons.

Nala; ewww, that gross.

Simba; what?

Nala; one of the chimp is having an affair with the lady.

Simba; [screaming].

Nala; CHANGE IT, CHANGE IT!

Simba quickly change the channel to number 3 and they were relief.

Nala; that better.

Simba; alright, this is channel number 3, Loveo and Kissiet.

Nala; aww, that is so cute.

Simba; gross, I hate romance.

Simba changed the channel to number 4.

Nala; hey, why did you change the channel?

Simba; I don't like romance you know.

Nala; fine, but the next channel we see, we should watch it.

Simba; fine, this is channel 4, Parry Hotter.

Nala; wow, that sound nice, let watch it.

Simba; okay.

For hours, Simba and Nala watch Parry Hotter. When it was finished, Nala was just about to go home.

Nala; well, I gotta go Simba.

Simba; are you sure?

Nala; yeah, bye.

Simba; alright, bye.

Nala left.

Simba; hmmm, I wonder what other channel it had.

Simba changed the channel to 5 which it was Soapbob Roundpant, channel 6 which it was Smokemon, channel 7 which it was All Lions Goes to Heaven, channel 8 which it was Bifford the little blue puppy, channel 9 which it was Fady and the Lamp, and finally channel 10 which it was Loopy Doo.

Simba; wow, this TV is so awesome. I wish it never end.

Mufasa; Simba it time to go to sleep.

Simba; aw, come on dad, I wanna keep on watching TV.

Mufasa; alright.

Simba; [evil smirk] I wonder if I would watch all the channel, HEHEHEHEHEHE!

The next morning, Nala went to Simba's den. When she saw Simba still watching TV, she went up to him.

Nala; have you been up all night?

Simba; yes, I been watching different channel.

Nala; but Simba, didn't your father tell you not to be addictive to TV?

Simba; yeah, but I love TV, you see...

[Simba]  
I watch a lot of TV show  
cartoon, movie, this is gold  
every time I watch it on  
nothing can ever go wrong  
it might be addictive, but I don't seem to care  
watching lots of show is where I wouldn't bare  
I love to watch Finderella, Harlie Brown, and Mot and Berry  
Also Closed Season, and even Lion Queen  
If there is one thing I should learn it TV is so great  
it doesn't show inappropriate stuff that I hate

[Nala]  
Simba you are wrong because TV is addictive  
causing you to miss your lesson and it will rot you brain  
It wasting electricity, you must take a break  
don't waste your life that your having today  
Also TV can be bad, you may not know why  
it might have all the things we can't watch inside  
execution, suicide, blood, gut, gore, and cursing  
alcohol, weapon, Underworld, and nudity

[Simba]  
Nala you may be a girl, but you are still way wrong  
it make education that makes you smart along  
I also watch Blue Dawn, Cheeselet, and Outception  
Nicky Mice, Rain Black, even Limba the black lion

[Nala]  
Simba you are missing out, all the fun outside  
your paws are getting mushy, you should get some exercise  
please don't watch TV for 24 hours  
trust your heart and you will get power

[Simba]  
I will not

[Nala]  
Oh yes you will

[Simba]  
I say here

[Nala]  
Your mind is fill

[Both]  
When watching TV shows

Simba; look Nala, just because I watched so many TV, doesn't mean I have to stop watching TV.

Nala; Simba I'm a little worried. If you don't come outside soon, you might not be king.

Simba; then maybe I don't wanna be king.

Nala; [gasp] Simba, why would you say that?

Simba; hey, I love watching TV and if you don't like it, then go home.

Nala; fine.

Nala left angrily.

Nala; grrrr, that Simba is so stubborn. I have to find a way to keep him from watching TV. [gasp]. If I could break the TV, then Simba will stopped watching it. HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

So Nala left to work on her evil plan. Meanwhile, Simba is watching Of Mouse and Women.

Simba; ah, this is good. I think this is a great show.

Simba enjoyed TV so much, that he changed it to different channel. He changed many show to Thirsty Games, Showder, Nill Bye the Nerdy Guy, Queen of the Mountain, Fire Age, Slintfones, Powdyluff Girls, Honic the Sedgehog, and Gorrest Fump. Soon, Nala sneak in and threw a rock on Simba's head, causing him to fall and faint.

Nala; hehehehe, now for phase two.

Nala quickly threw a gigantic rock on the TV screen, causing it to damage it.

Nala; yes, now when Simba wake up in the morning, he will see that the TV is now the um... aw forget it.

Nala ran off, leaving Simba unconscious. The next morning, Simba woke up feeling hurt. When he saw that the TV was destroyed, he scream.

Simba; WHO DID THIS! [gasp] NNNNNNAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAA!

Nala; Simba, I'm right behind you.

Simba; oh, WHY DID YOU DESTROY THE TV!

Nala; you were addictive, I had to do something.

Simba; grrrr, you could've just unplugged the wire you know.

Nala; well I don't want you watching too much TV.

Simba; [sigh], why did you do it anyway?

Nala; to keep you safe. I don't want you to end up lazy.

Simba; well, I guess your right, thanks Nala.

Nala; no problem Simba.

Simba; you wanna play tag.

Nala; sure.

Simba; your it.

Nala; hey, no fair.

So Simba and Nala played tag for the rest of the day.

The End.


End file.
